Look How Far We've Come
by munrochambers4ever
Summary: The old school students go to a Degrassi reunion and catch up. Mostly fluff/happy. Maybe some Semma/Spemma drama. *NOW COMPLETE*
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Mhmm. So I just got bored and I just really wanted to write. Do you ever get that feeling where you feel like you HAVE to writer? That's how I feel, so I wanted to make a good plot and I think this would be pretty good. It'll be first person, which as you guys know, isnt my fortay so I'm sorry if it's not as good as it sounds. After you see the -linebreak- it means I'm focusing on someone else. I hope you guys like it. Oh, and I'm not sure how far this is into the future. Maybe, ten years? **

Emma Nelson had heard the baby cry around 3pm. Her husband, Spinner, was at work, so she was forced to get up from her nap and pick up her daughter from the crib. She held her baby close to her chest, rocking back and forth in her place. When her baby stopped crying, she placed her back in her crib. "Be quiet for momma, Lindsey, please," she whispered.

She heard the mail-man make his way up the walk and she watched as he slid the envelopes through the mail slot. She waited a few minutes, before walking over to her door and picking them up.

She started flipping through the envelopes as she walked back to the kitchen, bill, bill, letter from her mom, bill, letter from her son's school, and a letter from her mother-in-law. The last envelope, she stared at, smiling and read the return adress.

_Degrassi Community School._

_Wow._ She thought to herself. _I haven't been there in ages. _She ripped open the letter and pulled out the fancy printer-paper. A piece of notebook paper fell out with it, but she ignored it.

_Dear Degrassi Alumni, _It read. _We are happy to invite you to our Degrassi Community School reunion. _

She finished reading the formal letter, before looking at the notebook paper. It was a hand-written letter from her step father.

_Emma, I really hope you and Spinner can make it. I know I see you all the time, but it would be great to have you back at Degrassi...even if it only is for a few hours._

Emma smiled to herself and placed the letter on the kitchen table. She would let Spinner decide before she called her dad and RSVPed.

As if on cue, her husband walked through the door, holding the hand of their son with one hand, his bookbag in the other.

Jacob ran to Emma and jumped up into her arms. "Mommy, guess what?" Jacob cheered.

"Shh!" Emma hushed, smiling, then peaking over at the crib, where Spinner was looking down into it, smiling. "You're sister is asleep,"

"Sorry," Jacob whispered. "Mommy, guess what?" he said in the same low voice.

"What?" Emma laughed.

"I got an A+ on my alphabet paper today,"

"That's great, Jacob!" Emma cheered in a whisper and kissed her son on the cheek. Spinner made his way to the kitchen and Emma turned, with their son still in her arms to smile at him.

"There's something on the table that came in the mail for us today. You should check it out," When Spinner nodded and grabbed the envelope she put her son down and grabbed his book bag. "Here, Jake, go put this upstairs in you room then change out of your uniform," she said, giving himt he bag.

He nodded and ran upstairs. Just when he reached the top, Lindsey began to cry. Emma groaned and walked over to the crib. She reached in and pulled out her daughter.

"Lindsey, what do you want?" she asked, laughing. She walked into the kitchen and grabbed a bottle, putting it into the microwave.

Spinner was sitting at the kitchen table, reading over the letter. He set it down and stood up, walking over to Emma. "Let me see her,"

Emma let her husband take Lindsey and he held her close. "Do you think we should go to the reunion?" he asked.

"I'd like to, but it's up to you," Emma said, taking the bottle out of the microwave and handing it to Spinner.

He silenced their daughter's cries with it and sat down, joining Emma at the table. "Yeah, let's go. Who would babysit, though?"

"I could ask my mom. She wont be there,"

"Okay, sounds good. Are you excited to see everyone?" he wondered.

Emma smiled, thinking about her old friends at Degrassi. "Yeah, actually. I haven't talked to any of them besides Manny and Jay. It will be nice to see how they've changed,"

"I wonder if Jimmy can walk," Spinner mused. "I never spoke to him again after he got married to Trina...our friendship just kind of ended,"

Emma took his hand. "He'll be happy to see you,"

Spinner smiled. "I'm happy to see everyone,"

"Me, too,"

**Author's Note: So, good start? The next chapter will probably be about Liberty, Jay and Manny and Jimmy getting the letter, so it'll be a little longer than this one. Reviews? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Oh, you guys really have no idea how much of a life I dont have. I'm so bored, that I'm updating this and I only posted it like 4 hours ago. Sigh. Oh and to that person who said it's unrealistic that Spinner and Emma wouldnt last...HAHAHAHAH funny -_- Spinner and Emma will be together forever :P**

**Anyway...This will probably longer because it's Liberty, Jimmy, Jay and Manny getting the letter. Enjoy (:**

Manny Santos was getting off a plane, landing in Toronto for her first time in a month. She was rolling one blue suit case across the tile floor, her shoulder-length cropped hair bouncing with every step she took.

When she saw who she was looking for, she smiled in delight. Her husband, Jay Hogart, was standing in the waiting entrance, against a wall. He had on a backwards baseball cap and a gray long sleeve shirt that said Jay's Auto Shop. Manny let go of her back and Jay walked up to her. "Well, Mrs. Manuella Santos, it's so nice to see you," he purred.

She smirked up at him. "I told you, Jayson," she teased. "When I'm with you...It's Manuella _Hogart_,"

He smiled back at her, before taking her in his arms and kissing her.

There was only one reason Jay didnt go with her when she had gigs or filmed movies. And that was their son, Brandon Hogart. He was six now, and Jay was being the single parent of the relationship. With mommy always gone, Brandon was turning out a lot like Jay.

They made their way home and Manny's mom was sitting in the living room. "Brandon was very good for a change," she said as she hugged her daughter. "I have to go. I left some spaghetti in the fridge and your mail is on the table,"

"Thanks, mom," Manny hugged her mom a little harder and then let her go, waving as she left the house.

Jay plopped down on the couch next to his son who was playing video games. "You're doing that all wrong, Brandon, you gotta kick _and_ punch. Not just punch,"

"I can do it myself!" he yelled, continuing to just punch the character on his game.

"Seriously, you'd get more points if you did both,"

"Dad!" Brandon whined.

Manny laughed and grabbed the mail that her mom left on the table. The return adress surprised her and she raised her eyebrows.

_Degrassi Community School._

"Hmm," she said, ripping the envelope open. As she read the letter, she smiled and squealed. "Oh my gosh!"

Jay looked over at her. "Please dont tell me you're leaving again,"

He sounded like the same old jerk like he did back in high school when he said that, but Manny looked into his eyes and could see the hurt in them. He hated it when she left, because he really loved her.

"I'm not leaving. We are!" she waved the envelope in the air and smiled. "It's and invite to the Degrassi reunion!"

"Babe, I dont think I'd be able to go. I was expelled, remeber?"

Manny rolled her eyes. "But you still went there. Plus, you're supposed to bring you spouse, and _plus_ I'm sure Emma's dad could make an acception,"

"Why is it up to Emma's dad?"

"He's the princaple now,"

"Oh, joy, I'm sure those kids are happy,"

Manny smacked him on the head with the letter and she walked past, taking her suitcase up to their room to unpack.

**-line break-**

Liberty stepped out of the taxi, grabbing her grocery bag and heading inside her apartment.

She set the bags down on the counter and sighed, letting her breath out in a _whoosh_. She noticed the message machine blinking and walked over to pressed the button. Of course it would be her ex, Nathan, trying to get her back.

_"Libby, babe, I'm so sorry things worked out the way they did. Please call me! I love you."_

Liberty pressed delete as soon as the word love rang out of his mouth. She was disgusted with her ex-because he cheated on her-and disgusted with herself for trusting someone so low.

She began putting the groceries in her cupboards and then grabbed her keys. She walked down the stairs of her apartment and grabbed her mail. On her way to the cementary, she flipped through the letters.

One in particular caught her eye. The return address, actually, is what made her stop walking.

_Degrassi Community School._

She walked over to the nearest city bench and sat down, ripping the envelope open. After reading the letter over, she sighed. _Bring you spouse if you wish_. Yeah, what spouse? She was probably going to be the only one at the reunion there alone.

Liberty shook off the thought, telling herself she did the right thing by breaking up with Nathan, and started walking towards the cemetary again. Once a week, usually on a bad day, she would go visit JT. No matter who came into Liberty's life, JT would always be the one for her. She would never stop loving him and she would never stop missing him.

When she arrived at the graveyard, the tucked the letter into her jacket and walked over to the headstone.

"Hi, JT," she greeted, still formal-even after all these years. "I got a letter from Degrassi today. It's about a reunion they're having for all Degrassi alumni. I dont think they realize that all Degrassi alumni wouldnt be attending...Because you're not. I wish you could come with me to the reunion, JT, it'd be funnier with you there. I dont know if I'm going to go, yet. I guess I'll decide when the time comes,"

Liberty sighed, suppressing tears, and laid her hand on the gravestone.

**-line break-**

"Come on, Jimmy, you're doing great!" Trina cheered on as Jimmy held on for dear life to the railing, trying to climb up the stairs.

The stem cell surgery hadnt been a total waste. Jimmy could walk when he wanted to, but it was easier and less engery-conssuming to roll. He still couldnt walk that good, but with his wife's support, he managed to do it.

He reached the top of the stairs and smiled proudly. Trina clapped and staggered over to him, using her crutches. He grabbed her hips and they shared a short, sweet kiss.

"You were amazing!" Trina breathed.

"Thanks," Jimmy was breathless from the energy he had to use to get up the stairs.

"You can go back down now," Trina laughed. "I know how much you miss your chair,"

"Yeah," he laughed. "Walk with me-hold my hand,"

"Okay," Trina let the crutches fall and she steadier herself. She grabbed Jimmy's hand with her right and grabbed the other railing with her left. Jimmy mimicked her.

Slowly, but surely, they reached the bottom of the steps. They both smiled and tried to catch their breaths. Tina leaned in and kissed him on the cheek, before hobbling over and collapsing into her chair.

Jimmy stayed standing, trying to remeber what it was like to walk all the time. He heard the mailbox open and close.

Trina wheeled over to the door as Jimmy walked slowly to his wheelchair. He fell into it with a sigh and rolled over to meet Trina.

"It's a letter from Degrassi. Wasnt that your old high school?"

"Yeah...it was. Let me see," Jimmy grabbed the letter from Trina and looked at it. Sure enough, there was the return adress

_Degrassi Community School._

He smiled, remebering all the good times and bad that he shared there. His face became sad as a certain memory creeped into his mine.

_"You made me do this,"_

It was as if he could hear Rick's voice whispering it. He shook his hand and felt Trina squeeze his hand. "Are you gonna read it?"

One of the things he loved about Trina was that she pushed him when he needed to be pushed. Anyone else would have said that he didnt have to read it or that it was okay, but Trina wanted Jimmy to read the letter.

"Yeah," Jimmy said and ripped the envelope open.

He skimmed it over and looked up at her. "It's a reunion,"

"Like...you get to see everyone you havent seen since high school?"

Jimmy nodded.

"Sounds fun. Are you gonna go?"

"I dont know,"

"Jimmy, you know you wanna see them. Tell me, when was the last time you talked to Spinner Mason?"

"He's always a phone call away, Trina,"

She shook her head and smiled. "That's not enough and you know it. Go to the reunion,"

He sighed and laughed. "Okay, okay, but you're coming with me,"

"I never went there, Jimmy,"

"But I need to bring my spouse," he winked.

She laughed and leaned over to kiss him.

**Author's Note:** I cant remember if Trina went to Degrassi or if they just met in physcio so let's pretend she didnt. I also put in Liberty's boyfriend as a dude named Nathan, but not everyone if gonna be with someone they knew in high school. Next chapter will be Paige, Marco, and Ellie getting the letter. Reviews.


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I just got home so I decided to update this for ya. A few things: 1. I cant remember if Ellie is with Jessie or not the last time we see her, but in this she is with him. 2. I dont know if Marco is still a teacher because he was only a teacher for like 2 episodes so in this, he is a teacher. 3. I never really liked Paige, so I cant remember how her story ended, so in this, she is a fashion desginer, living in a condo. Enjoy!**

Ellie rushed through the office doors at The Core. Her fiance, Jessie, was already there, pinning up the next assignments on the task board. Before anyone else could, Ellie rushed over and read them all over, feeling people come up behind her and do the same.

She plucked one off the board and went over to her desk, where she dropped her bags and pulled out her notebook and binder. She ripped her lastest assignment out of her binder and stapled it, before walking over to Jessie's desk. He was sitting on his computer, typing something.

Ellie sat on his desk and smiled. "So, Jessie, I finished the report you needed on Lost Prophets,"

"Wasn't that due a week ago?" he asked, smiling up at her.

She blinked a few times, then started laughing. "It was, but I was taken to a hotel for a week with my boyfriend just so he could propose,"

Jessie smiled bigger. "Well, that guy sounds like a real catch. Hold on to him," he held his hand out. "I'll take the _late_ assignment,"

"Thank you!" she laughed and hopped off the desk, handing him the paper.

She walked back to her desk and sat down. She reread her latest assignment and sighed, it was another band interview but this time with a local band that she'd never heard of. She'd give the kids the benifet of the doubt - after all, she knew what it was like to be in a band and want gigs.

Eric came through the office door. "I got the mail for everyone!"

He went around and gave each person their mail. Ellie started reaserching the band she had to interview. She never got any mail, so she was surprised when Eric laid down an envelope on her desk.

She looked it over to make sure he didnt give it to anyone by mistake, but when she saw the return address, she knew it was for her.

_Degrassi Community School._

She looked at it confused, a dent forming between her eyebrows. Ripping the letter open, she felt Jessie come up behind her and rub her shoulders. "What's wrong, Frosh?"

Ellie cracked a smile at the nickname he used int he beginning of their relationship. "This letter is from my old high school. I dont know what they'd want,"

"Well then, open it,"

She pulled out the letter and read it, noticing that Mr. Simpson was now Principle Simspon.

Jessie was reading over her shoulders and he stopped rubbing them. "A reunion? Are you gonna go?"

"Probably. It'll be a lot of fun to see everyone. I havent seen Marco in three years,"

He started rubbing her shoulders again. "It says you're supposed to bring a spouse...we're kinda half way there, dont you think?"

"Yes, Jessie, you can come," she laughed and put the letter in her notebook. "Now, go! I have to do my reaserch on this band and you can be very distracting!"

Jessie laughed as he made his way back to his desk.

**-Line Break-**

Marco sighed after a long day of teaching High School students and got in his car, putting his bag filled with papers in the seat next to him. He had four hundred tests to grade tonight and six extra credit assignments he needed to look over and read. It was going to be a long night.

After buying some coffee at Starbucks, Marco drove back to his small, one-bedroom apartment and busted through the door, carrying his mail and coffee in one hand and his binder in the other, with his bag slung over his shoulder.

He set it all down at once on the kitchen counter and sighed loudly. He took a sip of his coffee as he flipped through the mail he'd recieved. A few letters from the school, one from his dad, one from Dylan, and the last one made him put his coffee down. He reread the return address about ten times before he decided it was real.

_Degrassi Community School_.

He sat down on the couch and grabbed the letter opener, slowly opening the envelope. He pulled out the stationaried letter and began reading it carefully.

A school reuinion? Hmm. Marco thought it sounds uber fun. He hadnt seen anyone from high school in forever. He couldnt remeber the last time he saw Spinner or Jimmy and it'd been to long since he'd gone without seeing Paige or Ellie.

The only thing he wasnt unsure about was bringing a partner. He supposed he could ask Dylan, assuming Dylan wouldnt be playing hockey like he always was. After he'd returned from Switzerland, their relationship was a bit more strained and Marco wasnt even sure if they were together.

He'd decided that he would go, with or without Dylan with him.

**-Line Break-**

Paige was rushing around her condo, looking for the sketches she'd drawn the previous day. Inspiration hit her when she was about to fall asleep and take a nap, but Paige knew that when she had an idea, she needed to draw it or she would never be able to remember it.

As she shuffled around her desk, something caught her eye. It was her mail from the earlier afternoon. She had retreaved it and set in on the desk, going to take her nap. She didnt even look at any of the letters, but now one return address caught her eye.

_Degrassi Community School._

Paige stopped searching for her sketches and grabbed the letter. She wondered what it had to do with. She sat down at her desk and opened it, pulling out the fancy letter.

When she was down reading it, she couldnt remember what he ideas had been. She reread the letter a few times, trying to decide if she wanted to go. She couldnt bring anyone since her and Griffin's recent break-up, but that didnt matter to her. She thought of who she would see there, who she hadnt seen in a while. Obviously, Marco and Ellie and she wanted to see them...but she was also a little excited about seeing Spinner, her "honeybee" and Jimmy.

She decided that she'd go, and remember all the good times she had with her friends.

**Author's Note: Sorry if it was shorter than you guys thought. I was a little ehhh about this chapter, but I hope I didnt do too bad. Next chapter is about Sean, Toby and Darcy getting the letter. Reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Author's Note: Wow. Like 1 reviews ): Sadness. Anyway, I'm bored and updating. I hope you guys like this chapter. Btw, Sean is back from the war safetly, hasnt talked to Emma yet, only has been back for a year and lives in a small apartment on his own. Darcy has been back from Kenya for like 7 years now and is married to Peter. Toby lives alone somewhere near Liberty's house. They are friends and nothing more. He does not have a girl. Sorry, Tobes.**

Sean Cameron had arrived home later than he thought he would. He spent pretty much all day fixing cars in Max's Auto Shop. It was the only work he had at the moment and he was saving up for a bigger apartment.

Sean had been back from Afghanistan a year ago. He kept to himself mostly, not wanting anyone to make a big deal about his return. He hadnt spoken to Emma - he knew she was still upset that he decided to _go_ to war and he couldnt bring himself to call her.

He had only spoken to Jay once, on the phone, but didnt tell him where he was. Just that he was safe and out of the war for a little while.

Basically, Sean had turned into a loner. No one really know he was back and he avioded mostly everyone. The war does that to you. It distances you from the rest of the world. Sean didnt mind. Spending seven years in Afghanistan had taught him to not trust anyone, to keep to yourself, to not let anyone in.

He walked through the door of his small apartment, noticing the small mail stack at his feet. Of course it was small - who would write him? It was a total of four letter. One letter from Tracker, one from his parents, one bill for his rent and the last one made him freeze.

_Degrassi Community School._

Degrassi? How did they even know his address? How did they even know he was back? Another thing the war did to Sean - made him paraniod. He was scared of why they were writing to him. He carefully made his way over to his desk and ripped open the letter - almost like he was expecting it to explode.

After he read the letter, he really thought about it. Did he want to go to a Degrassi reunion? Nobody from Degrassi new he was even in town. Would they want to see him. More importantly, did he want to see them?

He wasnt going to go. Seeing Jay and Spinner...Manny and Jimmy...he had no reason to go.

Sean read over the letter one more time. The name signed at the bottom, changed his mind.

Archie Simpson.

All he could think about was Emma. He wanted to see her, he needed to see her. Maybe she would forgive him. He would never know until he tried and now was his chance to say it face-to-face. Lay it all out on the line.

Seven years of war didnt prepare him for what he was gonna do at this reuinion.

**-Line Break-**

Toby walked through the cementary, wondering aimlessly to his best friend's grave.

He found Liberty there, like he did sometimes. He knew she went a lot and with all the times he went it's not like they were out of touch.

She was kneeled down in front of the grave, touching the headstone lightly. Toby didnt know if she was crying or not, but she didnt need to do this alone.

She jumped when he came up behind her.

"Sorry,"

"Oh, Toby, it's only you," she breathed and stood up.

"Who were you expecting?"

"I just thought it might be Nate,"

"He doesnt even know about JT, Liberty, he couldnt find you here," Toby assured.

"I know, it's just he's been calling me a lot and I guess I'm a little paraniod,"

"Then I guess this will take your mind off of it," Toby said, holding up the letter to the Degrassi reunion he'd recieved early that day.

"I got the letter, too," Liberty nodded. "I think I'm going,"

"I know I'm going. I would love to see them all again. You have to go, Liberty,"

"You're right, you're right," she laughed. "I wish JT could go,"

"He'll be there...just not physically,"

"This reunion isnt gonna be the same without him,"

"Nothing's the same without him," Toby agreed. "I always wonder what it would be like if he was alive. Where we all would have ended up,"

"I'd like to think me and JT would be living in a big white house, with two little girls running around," Liberty laughed and they began walking towards the exit of the cementary.

"I'm sure you guys would have ended up. So...I'll see you at the reuion?" he asked.

Liberty nodded. "See you there, Tobes,"

They shared a quick hug and Liberty began walking in the other direction from Toby. He sighed, thinking about what it would _really _be like if his best friend was alive and began walking back towards his house.

**-Line Break-**

"Peter, come on! I really need your help down here!" Darcy screamed as her son fussed in her arms, crying to no end. Darcy bounced back and forth in her step, trying to calm him.

"Just a minute!" Peter yelled back.

Darcy sighed, and walked into the nursery. She sat in the rocking chair and began rocking back and forth. "Come on, Nichilli, please sleep for mommy. It's midnight! What do you want?"

Nichilli kept crying, and Darcy sighed again, frustrated.

Peter came down the stairs, shaking out his bed head. "What's wrong with him?" he asked.

"I dont know!" Darcy shouted back and lifted her arms to hand Nichilli to Peter.

He held his son close to his chest and rocked back and forth. Darcy closed her eyes and rubbed her temples.

"Maybe you could call your mom?" Peter suggested over their baby's cries.

"At midnight? And tell her what? How is she supposed to know why he's crying?"

"I dont know! She had two babies!"

"Peter, he's our son. We need to figure this out ourselves!"

Darcy stood up and took her son out of Peter's arms. "Shh, Nichilli, please let mommy and daddy sleep,"

Peter walked into the kitchen and grabbed Nichilli's bottle. He returned the nursery and reached for Nichilli. "Here, let me try,"

When Darcy gave him over, she sat back down in the rocking chair, letting Peter feed their son. Nichilli quieted down after a few minutes and then just started drinking as Peter rocked back and forth.

"I never knew being a new mother would be this hard," she groaned, shaking her head.

Peter laughed. "He's only two months old. Wait till he gets older,"

Darcy groaned again and leaned back in the chair.

Peter finished feeding Nichilli and set him in the crib, turning the mobile on. He looked over and saw Darcy asleep in the rocking chair. He shook her shoulder. "Darce, come on, wake up,"

She moaned. "Hmm?"

"Come on, let's go up to bed," he reached for her arm and pulled her to a standing postion. Together, they walked up to their bedroom and laid down. Before Darcy could fall asleep, Peter let her know about the letter they'd gotten earlier.

"Darcy, we got a letter from Degrassi. It's about a reunion coming up. You wanna go?"

"Who would watch Nichilli?"

"Your mom...my mom. Clare?"

Darcy began to drift off. "Sure, I guess," she said between yawns and then fell asleep in Peter's arms.

**Author's Note: I know Toby's part was short, but I didnt really like him and didnt have much to say. The next chapter will actually be the reunion so review to find out what happens. XD**


	5. Chapter 5

**Author's Note: This is the quickest I've updated, but I really wanna get this chapter out there. It's everyone arriving to the reunion. Just fyi, some of the younger present Degrassi students are helping out. Alli, Clare, Eli, KC, Jenna and Drew are either working ticket booths, drink tables. And Sav is working the music, obvioulsy. So if they're mentioned and you're like WTF that's why. This chapter will be a little longer, because I need to get everyone's arrival done at once. Remeber when you see -Line Break- it's moving on to a different person. Oh, and by the way...to the person that was wondering about Darcy's son's name being African, I'm not really sure if it is. That's what I wanna name my son when I get older, so I threw it in there. It's pronounced Nick-ill-lie. So enjoy the chapter(:**

Emma and Spinner drove up to Degrassi in Spinner's green car. Leaving Jake and Lindsey with her mom, Emma was hoping she would have a great time. They parked and Spinner got out, opening the door for Emma and taking her hand as they walked up the stairs.

They reached a table in the front entrance of the school. Alli Bhandari and Drew Torres were working the table. Alli smiled up at Emma. "Can I have your names, please?" she asked.

"Emma Nelson and Gavin Mason,"

Drew looked over the clipboard he had and crossed off their names. "You're on here, have a good time,"

"Thank you," Spinner answered and they made their way to the gym.

They were the first ones there, but didnt mind. They noticed Sav Bhandari scrolling through a laptop, looking for music. There were two drink tables on each side of the gym. Clare Edwards and Eli Goldsworthy working one, and KC Guthrie and Jenna Middleton working the other.

Mr. Simpson came over and hugged his daughter. "I'm glad you two came,"

"It feels so weird to be at Degrassi," Emma sighed, looking around the gym.

"There have been changes," Mr. Simpson nodded.

"I heard about that. Uniforms, security, no PDA..." Spinner shook his head in mock disgust.

"I did what I had to do," Mr. Simpson laughed.

"Well, it feels nice to be back,"

**-Line Break-**

Jay's car pulled to a stop in front of the school and he sighed. "I havent been here in forever,"

"You should be happy to be back," Manny laughed, grabbing his hand.

He nodded, "I guess,"

They got out of the car and walked up the stairs. When they reached the ticket table they gave their names and walked into the gym.

"Emma!" Manny screamed and they hugged. Spinner and Jay bumped fists and smiled.

"It feels so nice to be back!" Manny sighed.

"I know!"

"How is Lindsey and Jake?"

"Oh, they're fine," Emma smiled. "What about Brandon...is he becoming a mini-Jay?"

"Just a little bit," Jay answered with a grin.

"Jay, Manny!" Mr. Simpson came over and greeted. "It's good to have you back!"

"Thanks, Mr. Simpson, we're glad to back,"

**-Line Break-**

Liberty got out of the taxi in front of Degrassi. She sighed, looking up at the school. After she fixed her dress, she walked up the front stairs.

"Can I have your name, please?" Alli asked her.

"Liberty Van Zhandt,"

"Okay," Drew answered. "Have fun,"

Liberty walked into the gym, self-consious that she didnt have a date. When she walked in and saw Manny, Emma, Jay, and Spinner, she felt more out of the loop.

Emma and Manny rushed over to her. "Liberty, it's so good to see you," They squealed between hugs.

"It's great to see you guys, too,"

Jay and Spinner appeared behind their wives and smile. "Hi, Liberty,"

"Hey," she greeted Jay half-heartedly.

"So, are we ready to blow the roof off this joint?" Jay cheered, lifting his arm.

Manny grabbed his arm and pulled it down. "Why dont we wait for a few more guest, Babe,"

**-Line Break-**

Jimmy and Trina pulled up the Degrassi. Trina stopped the car and they braced themselves, grabbing their cruthes and making their way to the drunk.

After a few tiring minutes, they manage to get their wheel chairs out of the trunk and sat down in them. They put their crutches in the trunk and closed it. Wheeling around to the side entrance, they rolled up the ramp and through the automatic door.

As they passed the front doors, Alli stopped them. "Excuse me! Hi, sorry, but we need your names," she smiled.

"Oh, no problem. Jimmy and Trina Brooks,"

"You're good, have fun," Drew called and they rolled their way into the gym.

"Jimmy!" Spinner called and walked over to him. "It's been too long,"

"It has,"

"Trina, how are you doing?"

"Hi, Spin," she smiled. "I'm great. How's you and Emma?"

"We're good,"

Liberty, Jay, Manny and Emma came over to great them. It was an awkward hello between Jay and Jimmy and Manny hugged him. Sav chose a song and they all smiled. "C'mon let's all dance," Manny said.

"Yeah, I think we'll sit out," Jimmy smiled and grabbed Trina's hand.

"C'mon, you could dance in a wheel chair," Spinner laughed as Emma tugged on his hand, pulling him to the dance floor.

"He's got a point," Trina stated and rolled forward. Jimmy followed soon afterward.

**-Line Break-**

Jessie's car pulled up to Degrassi. "Excited, Frosh?" he asked noticing she was fidgeting - something she did when she was nervous or anxious.

"Just a little. I havent seen them in so long,"

"Well, here is goes, then," He got out and opened the door for Ellie. They walked in and gave their names to Alli.

When they reached the gym, they noticed everyone dancing. Jimmy smiled and waved her forward.

Ellie pulled Jessie onto the dance floor, and smiled back at Jimmy, starting to dance.

"It's good to see you!" Jimmy yelled over the music.

"It's good to see you, too!" she yelled back.

It was good to see everyone.

**-Line Break-**

Marco and Dylan pulled up the Degrassi in Dylan's car. Marco was nervous to see everyone. It's been so long. They gave Alli their names and walked into the gym.

"Marco!" Ellie screamed and ran to him. They shared a long, tight hug before everyone else made their way over.

"Marco, hey!" Spinner called, fist bumping him. He slid his arm around Emma's waist and Marco raised his eyebrows.

"Something you wanna tell me, Spin?"

"Oh yeah. Emma and I are married,"

Dylan, Marco and Ellie's mouth dropped. "Wow, well congratulations,"

Jimmy said hello to Marco and introduced him to Trina and they all decided to dance again.

**-Line Break-**

Paige pulled up in her white corvet and smiled. This was her school. It would always be _her _school. She got out and walked up to the front doors.

"Um, excuse me, miss," Alli called as she walked passed them.

"Yes, hun?" she turned around, smiling.

"I need your name,"

"Oh, right...Paige Michaelchuck,"

"Have fun," Drew said and crossed her name off.

Paige walked into the gym and stood there. Marco saw her and ran over to hug her. "Paige," he smiled. "It's so good to see you,"

Everyone else walked over and hugged Paige.

"Honeybee!" she called as she hugged Spinner.

Spinner laughed and pulled away. "Hi, Paige," he smiled. "You remember Emma, right? We got married,"

"Wow, Spin, I didnt think you'd ever do that good. Congrats,"

Emma smiled at her and put her arm around Spinner. Manny and Paige faced each other and smiled. "Hi, Paige,"

"Hi, Manny,"

It wasnt as hard as they thought to greet each other humanly. They were over high school drama. They have been for a while.

**-Line Break-**

Toby drove up to Degrassi and got out. After giving Alli his name, he walked into the gym and smiled. Emma and Manny came over to him and hugged him. "Toby-Tobes! It's great to see you,"

Liberty and Toby hugged, even though they saw each other the previous day.

Spinner and Toby fist bumped and smiled at each other. Jimmy said hello. Marco, Ellie, and Paige didnt really know Toby, but they said hello anyway. Liberty forced Toby to come dance with all of them.

**-Line Break-**

Darcy and Peter pulled up in Peter's car. Darcy checked herself in the mirror before getting out of the car.

They walked through the front doors. "Go ahead, Darcy, you're good." She smiled.

Darcy and Peter held each other's hand as they walked to the gym. Darcy smiled and nodded to Clare and Eli and they smiled back.

Spinner caught sight of Darcy and went over to say hi. "Hey, Darce, how have you been?"

"Great, how about you?"

Emma and Manny came over. Spinner put his arm around Emma as Manny and Darcy hugged.

"Hey, Peter," Manny smiled, still over high school drama.

"Hi, Manny. Hi, Emma," he smiled back.

"Peter," Emma nodded and smiled.

"So, you and Spinner?" Darcy asked.

"Are married," Spinner finished, proudly.

"Well, congratulations," Darcy laughed and grabbed Peter's hand. "Come on, let's go dance,"

Peter smiled and followed them onto the dance floor.

**-Line Break-**

Sean thought that he was making the right desicion by coming to the reunion. He needed to apologize to Emma, if anything. And it was time that people knew he was back and alive.

He got out and gave him name to Alli, walking slowly into the gym.

Sean opened the door and stood there for a minute, taking it all in. He remember the dance back in 7th grade, where Emma and him first danced.

He closed his eyes and rememebered everything that he's been through with her. He was making the right desicion by doing this.

"Sean!" he heard someone yell.

He opened his and looked up. Everyone on the dance floor had turned to stare at him. He knew where the voice came from, though, and locked eyes with her.

"Emma," he sighed, all the love he had entering his voice.

**Author's Note: oooooo. DUN DUN DUN. What's gonna happen? Who is Emma gonna choose? Review to find out.**

**By the way, incase it got confusing I put Alli's name and everyone's name instead of saying 'a little indian girl' or something so the reader would know who I was talking about. I knew they dont know who Alli and Drew and everyone else are, but I did that for you guys. Lol. K, go make me day...**


	6. Chapter 6

**Author's Note: Hey guys! I know I messed up with the whole, This is supposed to be ten years into the future and Clare and Eli and all them are still there, but I wasnt really thinking. Forgive me? They're still gonna be there so let's pretend we're in a time warp, kay? Anyway, here is the second to last chapter and here's where Emma decides on Sean or Spinner. DUN DUN DUN. Enjoy(:**

"Sean, what are you doing here? I thought you were in Afghanistan?" Emma asked, completely shocked to see him.

"I came back. I came back a long time ago," Sean walked over to where everyone was standing, but he only saw Emma. "Wow...it's so amazing to see you,"

He leaned in for a hug and she returned it, still completely shell-shocked. Sean inhaled the scent of her that he's missed for so long.

Spinner watched them hug, and he could tell by the way Sean held her that he was still in love with Emma. Spinner gritted his teeth and Emma pulled away.

"How are you?" Sean asked, looking deep into her eyes.

"I'm great. Actually, Sean, can I talk to you privatley please?"

"Sure," Sean said automatically. Anything for Emma.

Emma turned to Spinner. "I'll be right back. Dont worry," She planted a small kiss on his cheek and walked over to Sean, pulling him with her towards the hallway.

"Why did you kiss Spinner?" Sean asked when they were out of the gym.

"Because he's my husband,"

**-Line Break-**

Spinner knew what was coming. He saw the way Sean looked at her and he knew that after their 'talk' Emma would come in and end it. Emma and Sean. It had always been Emma and Sean, Spinner realized. He felt frustrated and sad and he just wanted to be alone.

He walked over to the drink table that Clare and Eli were working and sat at one of the stools there. "Can you guys get me a drink?"

"What would you like?" Clare asked.

"Anything,"

Clare poured Spinner and Coke and gave it to him. "It'll get better, Spinner," she said.

"Um...do I know you?" Spinner looked up at her.

"Not really, but you know my sister, Darcy,"

"Oh yeah! Baby Edwards. Sorry, it's just been a crazy day," Spinner shook his head and took a sip of Coke.

"Eli, I have to go to the bathroom. I'll be right back," she leaned in and kissed Eli, quickly, before walking out of the gym.

"So, you and Clare?" Spinner asked, finishing the Coke and slamming it down.

Eli took the glass from him and put it in a pile. "Yeah. Almost two years," he said, proudly.

"That good. Hold onto her - the Edwards sisters are keepers,"

"I know," he smiled and felt a small blush creep onto his cheeks. "How did you mess up with her sister?"

"It wasnt my fault," Spinner laughed. "Darcy took racy photos and put them on the internet. I didnt want everyone seeing my girlfriend like that so when she refused to take them down, I ended it,"

Eli nodded. "Well, things didnt turn out so bad. I mean you're married to that Emma chick,"

Spinner snorted. "Yeah. But she's out there with her first love, catching up. It's probably my last day with her as my wife,"

"Dude, come on. You seriously think that?"

Spinner shrugged.

"Tell me something, you love her, right?"

Spinner nodded.

"And she loves you?"

"I guess so,"

"Then things will work you. I dont think your wife would leave you for her old high school crush,"

"I dont know, man, you should have seen them when we were in high school. They're practically perfect for each other,"

"If they were perfect for each other, they would have worked out in high school,"

**-Line Break-**

"Your husband? You married Spinner Mason?" Sean asked in sheer surprise.

"Yes,"

"But, Emma, why? I love you. I want to be with you,"

"You were in the war, Sean! And we had been over,"

"Can we fix us?" Sean begged.

"Sean, there's nothing to fix. I'm _married_. I have kids!"

"You had kids with him?" He yelled.

"He's my husband!"

"But Emma...It's you. You're the whole reason I came back. The only reason I came to this reunion. I needed to tell you that I love you. I always have. It's always been you,"

"Sean, it cant be. I'm in love with Spinner,"

"Please, Emma," Sean whispered, taking her hands. "Can we just talk?"

"What is there to talk about?"

"You cant tell me you forgot your feelings for me. I know you loved me once,"

"I did love you once, Sean. You were my first love and you'll always hold a special place in my heart. Dont forget that. But I love Spinner. We're what each other needs,"

"I need you, Emma,"

Emma pulled her hands out of Sean's gripped. "I'm so sorry, Sean. I never meant to break your heart,"

"Can I ask you someting?"

"Sure,"

"Why do you love? What made you fall in love with him?"

Emma smiled. "He's what I need. We know what we want, Sean. Me and Spinner have been through so much speratley and we can get through anyting together. I respect his dreams and he respects mine. I need him, Sean. I love him,"

Sean nodded. "I dont wanna come between you and happiness. I'm sorry I came, Emma. I'll leave,"

He turned to walk away, but Emma caught his arm. "Why do you have to leave? Come on, you've got friends here. Come back into the gym and have fun. Please,"

Sean sighed and nodded. "Okay, okay. Just give me a few minnutes,"

"Okay," Emma turned and walked back into the gym.

Sean kicked a trash can and sat down on a bench, head in his hands, crying out of anger.

**-Line Break-**

"Eli, you're a cool dude,"

"Thanks," Eli smirked and Clare returned, smiling.

"So what did you two talk about when I was gone?"

"You know, guy stuff," Eli laughed. "Girls, porn, money, cars,"

"Cute. But I know both of you and you're not like that. What did you two talk about?"

"My realtionship problems," Spinner admitted.

"Well..." Eli cleared his throat looking up at Emma approached. "I guess you're about to get your answer,"

Emma appeared behind Spinner and wrapped her arm around his. "Can I still him for a moment?"

Eli nodded. "Good luck, Spin," he muttered as Emma pulled him away.

They walked over to the corner of the gym. Spinner wouldnt meet her eyes.

"Spin, look at me. Please,"

Spinner looked at her, braced for the end. "If you gonna do it, Emma, would you just do it already?"

"Do what?"

"Leave me for Sean."

Emma's eyes widened. "What? Do you really think I would do that, Spin? Leave you? And Lindsey and Jake?"

"I know how in love you were with Sean."

"But I'm not in love with Sean anymore. I'm in love with you and I would never leave you,"

Spinner smiled. "Really?"

"Of course not, you big idiot!" she laughed, smacking him on the shoulder.

Spinner laughed and pulled her in for a short kiss.

They were interupted when someone cleared their throats. Spinner looked up to see Sean standing there. "Hey, guys. I'm, uh, sorry about my outburst. No hard feelings?"

"Of course not," Emma smiled.

Spinner held his hand out. "We're good,"

Sean and Spinner shook hands before everyone else came over to them. Jay and Sean started talking, Emma, Manny and Liberty.

Jimmy called Spinner over and he started walking. Before he reached Jimmy, he turned back towards Eli and gave him the thumbs up. Eli smiled at him.

**Author's Note: haha. Of course she would choose Spin! I'm a 124095% Spemma shipper. Also, if you know me or follow my Tumblr then you shouldnt be surprised that Eli and Spinner are becoming friends. Review for the last chapter. **


	7. Chapter 7

**Author's Note: okay, so this is the last chapter and I really enjoyed righting this. You kinda realize what they all have been through together and seperatley. I dont think there will be any line breaks and I'm not sure how long it will be but here you go. **

After a request for Jay, Sav turned off the music and all the Degrassi alumni sat around one of the table in the gym.

"It really has been forever since we've seen each other," Paige said, looking to her left and Marco and her brother.

Spinner laughed. "Paige, do you remember back in, like, 10th grade when I tried to get you the perfect locker, and Jimmy made me tell the whole class I didnt have a back bone,"

Jimmy laughed. "Was that more embarrassing than getting a boner in drama class?"

Spinner poked Emma. "That was all her fault,"

"My health food was not supposed to give you boners! At least you didnt get your period in front of the whole class,"

Sean laughed, remembering that day and spoke up. "It wasnt _that_ bad, Emma. And you sure told JT and Toby when they made fun of you for it,"

Toby laughed. "I will never mess with a women on her period again,"

The mood darkened a little and Sean turned to Ellie. "So, how have you been? It's been a really long time since I saw you,"

She smiled. "I've been good. I lived with Marco and Paige for a little bit in college, discovered I'm an easy drunk, and now I live with Jessie," she nodded to him. "We're getting married sometime this year,"

Sean smiled back at her. "That's good. I'm glad to hear it. Everything _else_ has been okay?" he asked, eyes dropping to her wrist.

She nodded. "I havent done that in years,"

"Good." Sean turned to Jimmy. "How about you? How you holding up?"

Jimmy nodded and took Trina's hand. "I've been pretty good actually. Gotten comfortable in my chair, but now that I can walk a little bit, I just have to work on it. The stem cells worked," he smiled.

Jay cleared his throat. "Jimmy, I never really did get to apologize to you for what happened. I am _so_ sorry for what I did,"

"It's cool, Jay, I'm over it," They shook hands and Jay sighed.

"We all really have beent through a lot together, havent we?" Emma spoke up.

Manny smiled. "Defiently. From pregnancies, to fights, to boyfriends, to cheaters, to best friends,"

"To shootings, and theft, and arguments, and parental problems," Jimmy added.

"And cancer, and police, and college, and drugs," Spinner said.

"To expultion, and falling in love, and STDs," Jay said.

"And aneorexia, and traveling, and breaking up, and internet stalkers," Emma smiled.

"To rapists, and car crashes, and HIV, and friendship, and affairs," Paige added.

"And parties, and drinking, and suicide attempts, and finding the right person," Darcy said squeezing Peter's hand.

"To mistakes, and cameras, and bands, and divorce," Peter replied.

"And cutting, and tears, and broken hearts, and confusion," Ellie said.

"To homosexuality, and betrayle, going seperate ways," Marco responded.

"And adoption, and birth, and deaths, and finding yourself," Liberty said.

"To experimenting, and being there for each other, and fun times," Toby said.

"And living on your own, and war, and hooking up," Sean said finally.

"We all have been through everything imaginable," Emma laughed.

"But just look how far we've come," Spinner said, wrapping his arm around her.

"We couldnt have done it without each other," Darcy said, smiling at him. He smiled back.

"Everything that we've been through, we havent gone through alone," Paige added.

"We're always there for each other," Marco said.

"And we always will be," Manny empisized.

"No matter what," Sean said.

They all looked around the table, looking at old lovers, old best friends, new lovers, old enemies...and realized that it was all in the past. Right then, at that table, it didnt matter who hooked up with who, who ended up with who, because at that moment they were all back at Degrassi with each other.

They were all happy with their lives. And when the reunioin ended, they all hugged each other. As their lives went on, they wouldnt forget where they came from.

_Degrassi Community School._

**Author's note: so the ending kinda sucked, yeah i know, but I loved writing about what they all went through. Anyway...reviews?**

**~Karlee**


End file.
